Love Like a Dream
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: -Christmas Special- *A request from Mr. War* Ragna has a crush on Taokaka and wants to show his feelings by giving her the best Christmas ever, only thing is, he has to teach her what Christmas is about and not just food. A Ragna x Tao fic... Not sure if it's going to be rated M... Thinking about it though. :P
1. Chapter 1

-Christmas Special-  
Ragna x Toakaka

~~~~~~~  
-Chapter one: Special Days-

Toakaka was strolling in the village, her braids swaying with her body. She then felt a cold breeze blow past her, making her shiver. "Burrr, meow..." She raised her giant paw and brought it to her hidden face. She looked up in the sky. White flakes were falling down. The Kaka village never really got much snow in the winter.

Toa made a purring noise and began to swat at the falling flakes. She once saw this before as a Kaka kitten, which was a very long time ago. Toa chased the flakes, laughing and hitting them. She then bumps into something. "Hey! Watch it!" Toa looks up to see good guy! "Hey, meow! It's you, good guy." Ragna smiles, "Oh its you, Toa. How are ya?" "Doing good, what are you doing here?" Toa flicks her ears and tilts her head.

She was curious. Ragna shrugs, "Just walking through, really. So what are you going to do for Christmas?" Toa frowns. "Chri-st-mush? What's that?" Ragna laughs, "Toa, your joking right? You don't know what it is?" Toa became more confused, "Toa doesn't know what you mean, good guy. Is it some kind of food?" Ragna shrugs, "Well. No, but there is Christmas food, like... ginger bread, candy canes and.." Ragna thinks for a minute. "I think... some other stuff."

Toa jumps happily, "Oh! Oh! Good guy can we get some!? Please?! Meow!" Toa hugs on Ragna, making him blush a little. "OK! OK! We need to head to Orient Town though." Toa grins up widely at him. "Maybe we can meet Boobie Lady there." Ragna shrugs and pats Toa on the head. "If that's what you want."

```~~~````

They had reached Orient Town. All around bright lights and music was playing like a festival. "Oooo~ Why is it so bright?" Toa asked as she tugged on Ragna's arm. Ragna smiles, "It's getting close to Christmas, and here," Ragna shows Toa a store that had lots of candy in the window. Ones in many colors and others were just striped red and white. She pressed her face and paws against the glass, she also had to try herself from drooling. "Smells... good... Meow..."

Ragna laughs a little. "Want to go get some? I may have enough." Toa turns around and pounces on him. "You mean it good guy? Oh, Toa loves you sooo much! Meow!" In her excitement, she didn't realize that she had made Ragna blush. Toa grabs Ragna's arm once more and drags him in the store with her. "Toa, slow down!" Ragna protests, trying his best to make sure Toa didn't run into anybody or fall over her own feet.

Toa then stops at a wall full of candy. Ragna almost rams into her, but catches his balance. "Toa, at least warn me before you do that!" Ragna whispers to her, not trying to sound harsh or anything. Toa looks at Ragna with her red glowing eyes. They were filled with wonder and curiosity. Ragna stares back, there eyes locked for a moment. Ragna was the first to look away, "Uh... right. So what candy do you want. They have lollipops and such."

Toa scans the whole wall and points at a huge candy cane with her paw, "What's that?" Ragna looks, "That's a candy cane, but it has different colors... A different flavor?" Toa purrs in a distraught way. Ragna raises a brow at her. "What's wrong, Toa?" Toa flicks her ears and looks all around her. "Toa can't choose! So many, meow, just... " Toa waves her tail back and forth trying to decide what she wanted.

Ragna was amused by Toa's indecive so he took a bag and began to fill it with random pieces of candy. Toa tilts her head, curious. "Goody guy, what are you doing neow?" Ragna picked up the huge candy cane Toa had pointed at earlier and handed it to her. "Getting you some candy." Toa felt her cheeks blush under her hood and she smiled widely. "Good guy, your so nice meow!" Ragna grins widely at her and fills the bag with more candy.

After that was finished he went to the counter lady and bought it. Toa watched as he handed the lady money and gave the big bag of candy to her. "Now Toa, don't eat that all at once, Ok?" Ragna warned as he placed that bag in her paws. Toa smiled widely and jumped up and down. "I won't! Thanks good guy, meow!" Toa took one of her big paws and stuffed it in the bag and ate a handle full of candy.

Ragna sighs. "And that's not eating too much...?"

-  
-End of chapter-  
:3 Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two: Meanings-

Tao stuffed his mouth with another pawful of candy. She purred and pointed at kids playing next to a brightly decorated tree. "I never seen a tree like that before, meow!" Ragna shrugs and sticks his hand in the candy bag,"It's mostly just decoration, also a way to give kids presents." Ragna popped a piece of candy in mouth and smiles. "So, what do you want to do now?" Tao grins widely, "Lets get some Christmush food! Tao's hungry!"

Ragna frowned, "Tao you got candy. How can you still be hungry?" Tao looked at the candy bag. "Well, Tao wants more food... meow..." Ragna sighs, "We'll get a meal but that's it. I want to save my money on other things." Tao tilted her head at him. "Like what?" Ragna rubs the back of his smiling sheepishly. "Well, you'll know that later I guess, so for now, what do you want to eat?" Tao puts a big paw in the air. "How about some meat buns? Nya! Or tuna!" Ragna chuckles. "I should have figured. Alright, let's see what we can get."

Ragna wanted to hold one of Tao's hands or paws, but she was preoccupied with the bag of candy. He just then put his hands in his pockets... mostly just disappointed. Tao sniffed around, then asked, "Hey, good guy, why hasn't the Kaka Clan ever heard of this christmush thingy?" Ragna thought for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know Tao. Maybe because no-one really goes down to the Kaka Village much."

Tao flicked her ears. "But you always go down to visit, meow." Ragna smiles. "Why wouldn't I?" Tao grins back, "Do you have someone special in Kaka Village, good guy?" Ragna blushes a little. "Well... Kinda. Do you?" Tao thinks for a moment. "I got Torakaka and the Kaka kittens... Does that count, meow?" "Well, sort of. Anyway, when you head back Tao I think you should give them gifts. It is Christmas Eve after all."

Tao purrs, he face thoughtful. "What should I get them neow...?" Ragna chuckles as he swings his arm around Tao's shoulders. "I'll help you with that, don't worry. That's one reason I was saving that money." Tao looks at Ragna's face. She was slightly confused by the way Ragna had swung his arm over her shoulder. He never had down that before.

"Aww, lookie here. Seems like the filthy cat and Rags got together." A all too familiar voice called. Ragna glares at the one who spoke, removing his arm from Tao's shoulders. "Terumi! You-" "Oh, I'm not here to fight Rags. I'm just here on a stroll on my own. I just, well, I never suspected that you would stoop so low as to go out with that... thing..." The green guy said in a disgusted tone. Tao growled. "Hey, be nice to good guy!"

Ragna's hand was hovering over the handle of his sword. "One more word and I'll rip your heart out!" Terumi backed up with a carefree grin. "Like I said Rags, I'm not here to fight. It's the holidays y'know. Besides, I got other things to worry about, not you or your bestiality. I'm off." Terumi turned around swiftly as he waves slightly. Ragna glared after the retreating figure. "I swear the next time I see him..." He mumbled to himself.

"Whats bestiality?" Tao asks confused. Ragna looks at Tao in defeat. "I... um... how do I say this?" Tao tilts her head. "I like you Tao, lets just leave it at that. But, I think that word is used wrongly in our case..." Tao grins. "I like you too, good guy, nya! But what do you mean?" Ragna rubs the back of his head. "Heh heh, well... I'll explain that another time. And I do know you like me." But how much? Ragna wrapped his arm around Tao's shoulders again, "Lets just get you some food, OK?" Tao purrs and noses up to Ragna's shoulder. "OK!"

They were able to find some meat buns at stand not too far away. So after they were done eating Tao began to pounce once more at falling flakes of snow. "Mreow! It's cold!" Tao exclaimed as she kept pouncing. "Be carefull of walking people Tao. You don't want to piss them off." Ragna said chuckling a bit. It looked cute that Tao would randomly chase after stuff. It... was in fact adorable.

"Join me good guy, it's fun!" Tao called at Ragna. He looked up from his seat once more to find Tao charging at him, then grabbing one of his arms. "Come on neow! It's fun!" She begged and dragged Ragna out of his seat. "But... What about the stuff on the table, it could get stolen." Ragna protested, but willingly followed Tao. "It's fine, if they do I can just chase them down." She smiles brightly. "If you say so..."

Tao then let go of Ragna and began to chase the falling flakes again. Ragna watched then he gets an idea. He grabs Tao's paws and began to dance with her. "Eh?" She looks up at Ragna. "This isn't chasing meow, what are we doing?" Ragna holds Tao closer. "It's dancing, have you ever done so before?" Tao smiles, "Ya, but it was different." "Knowing you, it probably was." Ragna joked and spun with Tao. She laughed, "This is fun!"

Ragna watched Tao's expression the entire time they danced, even though she preferred to spin more than dance that is. Once they were done, Tao pounced on Ragna. "Lets do that again some time, it was fun! Mew?" Her attention was caught when Ragna pecked her on the cheek. His face was slightly red, she noted. "What was that for, meow?" He shrugged a little. "Well... I guess you deserved it?" He guessed. Tao smirked, "Well you deserve this!"

She licked Ragna on the cheek and she nestled right up to his cheek then to his chin. She began to purr. Ragna stayed still with his face almost completely red. He grunted, "Well, um, lets see what else we can do. What do you say?" He hoped his voice didn't come out stupid. He also didn't want to ruin the moment, but he wasn't sure if Tao felt the same, and if she didn't he didn't want to ruin they're friendship.

"Hey good guy, are you OK? Your face is red again..." She murmured. Ragna hadn't noticed that she has been looking at him. It made him feel abit uncomfortable. "Uh, it's fine. Really! Lets see what else we can do before you have to head back to the village. How about we..." Ragna trailed off in thought. Tao tilted her head, "Why not we look around meow?"

Ragna nodded, "Good idea. I'll just get the stuff." He leaves while Tao stands there and waits. He returns moments later with the candy bag. "Surprisingly, it wasn't stolen." Ragna noted trying to hand it to her. Tao punches the air, almost hitting the bag. "Because they are scared of the almighty Tao!" She boasted. Ragna sighs and gives the bag to her. "Right. Lets get going."

"OK!"

-  
-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three: Nothing More, Nothing Less-

Tao swung her arms back and forth as she walked. "So, uh, Tao... What do you think so far?" Ragna asks. "Think of what meow?" Ragna shrugs and swung the candy bag a little bit. "I mean is, what do you think so far of the trip? You know, me and you...?" Tao spins around and around, not really wanting to walk backwards or forwards. "I think this is fun! Nya and myew are the best of fweinds!" She coos and pounces on Ragna, getting dizzy.

She smiles widely at the two Ragnas. "Tao, your silly. Come one, lets go get some hot coco." Tao pirks her ears a little. "Hot kaka? Hot mocho, what?" Ragna stares at Tao, a bit confused. "'Hot kaka'? I should be asking the hell your talking about." Tao giggled. Then she twirled around Ragna. "Is it delicious? Mew?" Ragna sighs. "Well, ya, hot coco is good. I just..." Ragna mumbled to himself. Hot kaka wasn't something that he expected to hear from Tao.

"Hey, good guy, how come your all distracted? Is something wrong?" Tao went up to Ragna and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Tao, nothings wrong. And I'm not distracted." Ragna reassured. Yet, it felt like he was lying. "Mew? I'm not conviced, good guy!" Tao twirled around Ragna, examining him. "Are you hiding something, nya! What are you hiding good guy? Is it a present? I want the present neow!"

Tao hoped on Ragna back and started to paw at his hair and face. "G-get off! Tao stop!" She leaned down and licks his right ear. "Aww good guy, don't be so mean." She then nibbles on it, unaware that his face was becoming redder and redder. Ragna let out a small moan and forcefully growled. "Tao. Get. Off!" Ragna threw her off, but not as roughly like he would have before. He felt the heat in his face increase when he saw the she had landed with her butt in the air. "TAO PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

She raised her head from the ground. She turns around, still on all fours and grins sheepishly. "I am wearing pants, mew. It's called under-pants. And why you looking down there anyways, nyeh. Like what you see?" Ragna had no idea what he looked like. He betted that his face was the same color as his coat. Tao giggled. She liked the fun she was inflicting on her friend, then she went a little too far. She pounced on him, making him tumble to the ground. She then put her paws on his chest and licked his chin up to his lips.

Ragna couldn't help it, he kissed her. Tao was taken by surprise, then she felt Ragna's tongue against her lips. She blushes, then feels her heart beat faster. Something rises in her stomach, it wasn't bile but more of a happy feeling. A bright feeling, something that was close to nervousness and happiness. She couldn't describe it. Tao didn't realise that she was kissing back untill she came back into realality.

Ragna pulled away to be looking at Tao with wide eyes. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I'll be on my way n-now..." Tao pouted. "Good guy, why? Mew liked it. Besides," She leaned closer and nestled up to his cheek. "Nyeh like you, very very much." She purred. "Merry Christmush!" Ragna stared at her, he then smiled lightly. "I should be telling you this. But... I don't like you Tao."

Her ears drooped. "I-I love you." He said it. He finally said it. Only problem was... they were in the middle of the road and had gained alot of attention from alot of people. Now he realized alot of people were murmuring. "...Isn't that the Grim Reaper?..." "Should we call the NOL?..." "This is unexpected..." He felt his face become red again... then...

"NII-SAN!"

Ragna didn't think twice. He got to his feet and picked up Tao. She protested but he didn't care. He knew that if his little brother was going to be a pain in his ass until he was either knocked out or worse... he himself was going to be knocked out... God knows what he was going to do to Ragna.

~~~~

"Nyah!"

"Shhh~"

"Good guy!"

"I said be quiet!"

"..."

"..."

"Mew?"

"Really Tao, really?!"

Ragna looked back and forth in the alley they were hiding in. Jin wasn't in sight, so that was good. Tao was looking at him with those big eyes of hers, and not only that he still couldn't that he had confessed to her. Yet, she still hasn't said anything about it. He looked around once more then sighs. He'll just get he kittens and her some more gifts. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Come on Tao, let's go have some more fun and get gifts..." He forced a happy tone. Now he was just getting himself depressed. Tao tilted her head. "Mew?" She sensed a bad vibe from Ragna. Was everything Ok? She grabbed Ragna's hand with her big paw. "Good guy?" He forced a smile and pulled her along with him.

To be honest. Ragna was just a big teddy bear, no matter how you look at him. He forces a big image, but no one can see past that big heart he tries to hide. Ragna the Teddy-edge.

-  
-End of Chapter-  
3


End file.
